Unexpected
by SenpaiIsNoticed
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was on the road to being the number one hero. Training and working hard every day even with his sex changing during his second year. Now a few weeks before his third year at UA was supposed to start, and one drunken night with his childhood friend, he finds out something that will drastically change everything. (Rating will go up later, CW: mpreg, mentions abortion
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya had never pictured his life going down this path. He was supposed to get into UA, get straight A's train hard, and work hard to be the number one hero. To not let All Might down and to prove that he had been worthy of the power his idol had gifted a quirkless beta like him. It hadn't been in the plan for his sex to change from Beta to Omega in his second year of high school. It hadn't been in the plan to miss training for a week every other month because of his heats. It was never in the plan to be sitting here, two weeks before his third year at UA started, staring at the gray bathroom stall door waiting for the timer on his phone to go off. He took a deep breath, holding his head up with his hands and sighing. How the hell did he get here, he couldn't understand why this was happening to him he was so careful. He took his meds on time and he never forgot to keep track of his heats. His mind flashed back to him sitting in recovery girl's office with his mom, having collapsed during the class break.

_"I don't understand." Inko Midoriya said as she grabbed her son's hand, "What do you mean he's an omega? He presented as a beta when he was 11" She said in a low, teary voice."This is rare but it happens Ms. Midoriya, there are people that present as beta and when they're older their true sex comes out," Recovery girl said as she sat down, arranging some pamphlets and paperwork on her desk. "He's been given his medication and suppresants so he shouldn't be feeling it too much as of right now" she said and smiled towards Inko "It's not the end of the world and due to his, special, circumstances Izuku will be allowed to continue studying here at UA," at that, Izuku felt the tension release from his body, 'Thank god',he wouldn't have to leave UA. "But," His eyes snapped up to look at her "You have to understand that you will have to keep this a secret from everyone, you will be the only omega here and that could," she stopped herself, "will, cause some complications if it ever came out." He nodded, and accepted the pamphlets she held out for him. "You'll read it in the pamphlets but you need to know, as an omega male you can get pregnant, in and out of heat, always use protection, always be careful because anything can happen." She said walking over to her cabinet and grabbing a few condoms, handing them to him despite his refusal. "You will also need to go get your blood tested just to make sure you're completely okay, as I said before, these cases are very rare, so it's always good to get regular check-ups if this does happen" she sighed and sat up in her chair, "Listen Izuku," she started to his surprise "You really need to be very careful, always take your medicine, always keep track of your heats, always keep a morning after pill on you in case anything happens." She looked at him, a serious look on her face that he had never seen before on her. "You have to educate yourself on omega laws, if you aren't already. Understand if anything happens to you while you're in heat, hero or not they will most likely blame you." Izuku felt his breath catch, "What do you mean?" He asked as he squeezed his mom's hand when she started to cry. "I mean, if your heat comes early, if you forget to take your medication, if you go out during your heat, and anything happens to you, you will be the one held responsible." she said looking extremely upset. Izuku felt his heart sink, he had never really taught himself about laws omegas had to follow. He didn't think they were that different from him, but to know if he was raped during his heat he would be the one the blame would fall on was heart wrenching. "I understand," he said swallowing thickly, "I promise I'll be good and cautious"_

Izuku felt himself sob and laugh at the same time. How disappointed was Recovery Girl going to be, what about his mom? He felt himself fill with panic. What would All Might think, would he make him give his power back? Would he be angry? He dropped his head back into his hands and sighed, rubbing his eyes as his leg shook from his anxiety. He needed to calm down, there was no way he could be. As much as he couldn't remember that night, he knew they hadn't been stupid, they had used protection. Izuku bit his lip, there hadn't been a reason for him to take the plan B, there's no way he could have known. He had been trying to forget that night since he had woken up the morning after, naked and laying in bed next to him. His childhood bully, part of the reason why he wanted to be number one hero. His first love, hell who was he kidding, his only love. That had all changed when he had presented as a beta and Kacchan an alpha. As painful as it was, part of him was grateful that he wasn't an omega. It looked hard, and in all honesty painful, but he knew then that he and Katsuki would never be together, and he learned to accept it. Afterall, it wasn't normal for a beta and alpha to be together, it wasn't normal for a beta to date anyone other than another beta. He inhaled a deep breath as he felt his face heat up at the memory of the morning after that night.

_A bright light shone through the curtains, lighting the entire room with the kind of morning sun that wasn't welcome. Izuku groaned, the light on his face making him wake up from what felt like the worst and best dream he'd had in a long time. He tried to open one eye and immediately closed it again. It was way too bright for the obvious hangover he was going to have to deal with the rest of the day thanks to Mineta. After last night he would never ever accept another drink from the little pervert ever again. He took a deep breath and started sitting up on the bed, yelping at the pain he felt shoot down his back. As he groaned and rubbed his back, why did it hurt? Or better yet why the hell was he naked? His eyes snapped open and despite the painful sting from the light he took in his surroundings and felt his breath catch when he saw a lump on the bed next to him, the bed sheet completely covering who it was. Izuku jumped out of the bed as quickly as possible and quietly freaked out, looking around for his clothes 'Moron, idiot how could I sleep with someone while I was drunk' he said to himself. He blushed darkly when he looked at the mirror, he was covered in red raging hickies. He looked as the lump in the reflection shifted on the bed, he bit his lip and tried to remember who it could be. He didn't remember much after the 2nd drink he had of whatever it was the annoying purple pervert had given him. He turned and started looking for his clothes, getting dressed as quickly as humanly possible. He finished tying his shoe and stood up, walking to the door. He inhaled and turned around, quickly walking to the bed and standing above the sleeping person. "Who could it be" he mumbled to himself, "Is it someone he knows? Someone from school?" His face reddened, losing his virginity on a drunken night and with somebody he went to school with, he could die from embarrassment. He bit his lip and reached out for the covers, gently and slowly lifting them so he wouldn't wake the person underneath them. He squinted when he saw blond spiky locks, his heart began to race. "No way" he mumbled, as he lowered the sheets more, revealing the face of the one person he could have never imagined he would spend the night with. His face felt hot, he dropped the covers and bolted to the door, looking behind him as he opened the door to see the blonde looking at him with one eye opened. He squeaked and left the room, slamming the door behind him. _

That had been a little over a month ago, and Kacchan hadn't talked to him since. He didn't spare a glance his way, not even to yell or scream at him. In all honesty it sucked, he missed the interaction of his former best friend, even if it wasn't nice. Hopefully this, he looked at his timer, wouldn't be the reason he had to talk to him again. Would he even be okay with this? Would he want to be a dad if he decided to keep it? If there even was an it to keep, he put his hands around his stomach. He didn't know what he would do. Would he still be able to study to be a hero? Would he be able to graduate from here? He didn't know what he would do if his dream was thrown in the garbage from one drunken night. He felt himself jump as the loud ringing of his phone timer went off. He grabbed his phone and stopped the timer, standing up and taking a deep breath, reaching down to grab the stick that would determine his future. He held it in his hands but couldn't bring himself to look at it, his eyes tearing up. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled, taking a deep breath and holding the stick up.

Fuck.

Staring right at him, was a plus sign. His eyes welled up and he held back a sob, sitting back down on the toilet seat. He put a hand to his stomach and started crying, he couldn't be, there was no way. He looked down at the pregnancy test again and saw the positive sign again, biting his lip. He quickly wrapped the stick in toilet paper and wiped at his face, coming out of the stall and splashing some water on his face. He inhaled deeply, the first thing he needed to do was inform recovery girl. Making sure the test was in his pocket he quickly left the bathroom and made his way to her office.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to recovery girl's office felt excruciatingly endless. He couldn't bring himself to walk any faster than he currently was, wiping at the tears falling down his freckled cheeks every now and then. How was he going to handle this? He had barely just turned 17 and here he was, pregnant with someone who wouldn't even look at him's baby. He had no idea what he was gonna do, but he knew after this he needed to talk to his mom, even if everyone turned against him, he knew he could always count on her. She was the only person who had never judged him, not once. There was no way she wasn't going to be disappointed though, and that thought made his heart hurt more than anything.

He stood still when he reached the door to Recovery Girl's office, taking in as deep of a breath as he could before knocking on her door. "Come in" he heard her say as he opened the door slowly and closed it shut behind him, "Sorry for disturbing you," he said as he sat down. "How're you Izuku?" She said with a smile "Are you staying on top of your check ups and medications?" She asked as she arranged papers on her desk. "Yes, I am and everything was great, but that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he looked down, and bit his lip, his anxiety through the roof. He pulled out the paper wrapped pregnancy stick and placed it on her desk without a word. "What is this?" She asked, her smile disappearing when she noticed his puffy red eyes. She reached for the bunched up paper and gasped when she felt the shape, quickly unwrapping it "Oh Izuku," she said quietly. He felt the tears start to cascade down his face and he sniffled. "I don't know what happened, we used protection, I wasn't even in heat, i took all my medications like i was supposed to," he cried "But i'm still pregnant and I don't know what to do, should I keep it? Should I even tell the dad—" he hiccuped "How can I? He won't even look at me let alone be in the same room with me" he sniffled. "I'm sorry, I know you said I had to be careful and I'm sorry I was so irresponsible and that I disappointed you" he cried, taking a tissue she offered from across her desk "Izuku," she said quietly "I could never be disappointed in you especially when you said you were careful," she smiled "I told you from the beginning, you're a very rare case which always meant the chances of pregnancy were either very high or very low." She turned around, rummaging through her pamphlets until she found what she was looking for _High Fertility for Omega Males Do's and Don'ts _and handed it to him.

"I need you to think back, did you check to see if the condom had broken?" She leaned back in her chair "Since you're a new omega you probably didn't know but if you had sexual intercourse with an alpha, there's a high percentage the condom might have broken" she sighed "Especially since no one knows you're an omega, they wouldn't have needed to be extra careful, plus I'm sure your scent probably induced a small rut, which may have allowed said alpha to form a knot which would have broken the condom, and even if it didn't break, him knotting you would have, overflowed, the condom" she explained, watching as his face turned bright red. "So, I should have taken the morning after pill? But I don't remember feeling anything" he said clearing his throat slightly, "I didn't know, if I had known I would have taken it, i'm so stupid, I should have done more research, I should have been more careful! What's gonna happen? Am I going to get kicked out? Am I not going to be able to get my hero license or even finish the year?" He rambled on like always, he couldn't not get his hero license becoming a hero was everything to him.

"First," Recovery girl started, "You need to calm down, take a deep breath and realize you do have options."

"What do you mean?" Izuku wiped at his face, taking a few deep breaths, watching as she reached into the back of her drawers and pulling out another pregnancy test.

"After you presented as an omega I ordered special male omega pregnancy tests," she handed it to him "You need to go and take this in the bathroom while I put everything together for you, okay?"

Izuku nodded and walked into the bathroom in her office. To have to go through this again was dreadful, but at least he didn't have to wait by himself. Once he was done he set it down, washed his hands and sat back down in front of her desk. "So, I have options?" He asked, his thumbs fiddling together "What are they?"

"Well," she started "Everything you're going to need to know is going to be in this folder," she held up a white folder with 'Do Not Touch' written in red on it "Now, while I really, genuinely suggest telling the father, in the end it's up to you," she sighed "You can go through with the pregnancy and keep the baby, we can find ways to get you all the support you need," she smiled at him, "Or you can carry the baby to term and put it up for adoption, you can vet the parents, you can choose between an open or closed adoption, it's really up to you"

"Or you can choose to terminate the pregnancy, you will never be judged for the choices you make when it comes to your own body Izuku, never, it's your basic human right," she reached over and squeezed his hand "You don't have to think about it now, you can take your time and decide depending on that pregnancy test in the bathroom," she let go of his hand when her time went off. She watched as he got up and went into the bathroom, coming out and handing it to her "I can't look," he whispered "i'm sorry, but i can't"

She nodded, understandingly, he was barely 17 even she had panicked when she had her first child and she had been married. She turned the test towards her and nodded "You are pregnant, Izuku, but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world," she stood up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly and patting him on the back.

"Thank you," he sniffled "I just really need to go lay down, I don't feel okay" he said standing up and wiping his face. "Is this everything I need?" He asked, picking up the folder and hugging it to his chest. "I'll need you to come in later to get some prenatals, and some more information on male pregnancy" he nodded and bowed, leaving after thanking her.

He was really pregnant and he didn't know what he was going to do, should he tell Kacchan? It was his baby too. He'd want to know if the roles were reversed, but he knew that was because of the feelings he had towards the angry blonde. He knew the other didn't even want to be in the same room as him, how was he going to talk to him about this? He bit his lip, if he was going to be a hero maybe abortion would be the best option, but it would be selfish of him. He sighed, but that would mean he would be a year behind his friends, even longer if he decided to keep and raise the baby.

He unlocked the room to his door when he finally arrived. Setting the folder down on his desk and crawling into bed. There was no way he could raise a baby on his own, and there was also no way he could get rid of this baby without telling Kacchan. That wasn't okay with him, but it also meant exposing the fact he was an omega to his childhood friend who already thought he was useless. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, he needed to man up. It didn't matter what Kacchan thought about him, he needed to tell him about the baby, their baby.

He quickly changed his clothes and took a deep breath, grabbing the folder on his way out. Kacchan was on the floor below him in the UA dorms and as he walked down the stairs he had really never been more nervous.

He took a deep breath in and knocked, knocking again when no one answered.

"What!" The angry blonde opened the door, his face neutralizing when he saw the freckled boy standing in front of him.

"Kacchan, I know you don't want to but we really need to talk."


End file.
